The Mossflower Chronicles: The Emperor of Fire
by Barredowl555
Summary: It is seasons after the defeat of Razzid Wearat. All is at peace in Redwall and Mossflower Country. Or is it...? Evil is looming! The Redwallers have been robbed of the defense of the famous Long Patrol. Now, it is only them against this strange danger. Will our brave heroes win the war? Or will the vermin finally succeed in taking over Redwall once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

THE EMPEROR OF FIRE

A TALE **OF **REDWALL

1

Far away, on the calm Western sea, a fleet of five ships sailed on the tepid waters. A ship which was bigger and in the middle of the fleet led the way. On board the leading ship stood a barbaric wildcat, who had a scarred face, mottled fur, razor-sharp teeth, sinewy arms and deadly claws. He wore a regal red cape, a steel breastplate and thrust through his sharkskin belt was a formidable cutlass, which looked as dangerous as its wielder. Monarch Valur was his name, and the wildcat commanded an army of 500 strong, 100 on each ship. He had four captains: Bluddgut, captain of the _Pikefin_, Salrigg, captain of the _Windsail_, Ghara, captain of the _Blademast_ and Wortar, captain of the _Fangrope_. Monarch himself captained his own ship, _Slashclaw_. On board each ship there was a murderous looking crew, armed with scimitars, daggers, cutlasses, sabres, curved blades, hooks and all manner of weapons. There was a steersrat, a lookout and bosun on every ship.

Monarch Valur was also known as the Emperor of Fire, due to his fire-swingers and blazing arrows. Now, when he conquered Redwall Abbey, the wildcat would finally be deserving of that title, and his name would be known far and wide. Monarch Valur, the Emperor of Fire, leader of 500 bloodthirsty vermin and commander of a fleet of five ships! A shout came from above Monarch's head. 'Uh, some sort o' mountin up front on da shores, Cap'n!' yelled Drujk, the searat lookout. The captain smiled. The mountain would be Salamandastron, home of Badger Lords and fighting hares. Currently, most of the hares were away on a trip visiting Redwall. After Salamandastron fell to him, Monarch would consider attacking the abbey.

'Haul the ropes, make fast the sails! We set out at speed tonight! Set the pace correct, Karjo!' the wildcat ordered. Karjo the steersrat whirled the ship's wheel, saluting his captain. Monarch sent for his first mate, a female ferret named Raskon. 'Make sure you watch the other captains. If they decide to start a mutiny, report back to me, or else! Oh, and tell Droglaw I've got an appointment with her next dawn,' he instructed. Droglaw was the vixen seer. Raskon nodded and scampered off. The Emperor of Fire stood on the bow and yelled out to all the other ships, 'Ready your weapons and sharpen your blades! There will be plenny o' battle awaitin' us when we land on the shores of Mossflower Country!' Every single vermin cheered the wildcat's name, brandishing their weapons. Monarch drew his large cutlass and gazed at the blade. Oh yes, there will be a great battle when the ships anchor at Mossflower, a great battle indeed.

2

REDWALL ABBEY

There was hustle and bustle inside Redwall Abbey. Abbot Tabbir had ordered Friar Hullba the fat, cantankerous vole to set up a great feast in honour of the visiting hares, and every Redwaller either helped in the kitchens or set up the tables. The Dibbuns were so excited that they ran around madly outside. A hedgehog named Baby Spikky acted as Friar Hullba and a mouse named Frojal was the Hullba's mole assistant. The Dibbuns set up their own little feast, except they didn't have any tables, so they plumped themselves down in the strawberry patch. Some even gulped down a strawberry when no-one was looking!

Matheophil, the mouse Champion of Redwall, also know as Math by the Redwallers, helped Sister Malla carry a very fat and ill Frijal into her Dormitories. The poor mole Dibbun was laid down on a bed and fed the much feared nettle soup of Sister Malla. Matheophil left after Malla said quick thanks and resumed scolding Frijal. The mouse warrior chuckled when he saw Friar Hullba getting his paws full trying to cook and watch over the hungry Dibbuns at the same time.

'Hey, Golma, stop eating that cheese, and Tyler, the vegetable pasty is supposed to go on the windowsill to cool, not go in your stomach!

'Grrmmff, muunchfm, sorry, grmmff, Friar, I could not resist!'

'Don't eat that meadowcream! Oh, here, chop those carrots and onions!'

'Ooh, look at these blueberry scones!'

'Golma, I won't tell you again! Wha…! Tyler, those scones were made for the Abbot himself!'

'Er, I'm sorry?'

'Ohh, just…alright, it doesn't matter. There's enough berries left to make another batch. Get those bl– Golma, you ate all the blueberries! Ohhh, Math, help please!'

Shaking his mirth off, Matheophil hauled the merciless Dibbuns off of Friar Hullba and cried out, 'Oh, look! Brother Garry is not outside tending to his plants! Quickly, go, all of you to the strawberry patch while Garry isn't outside! Come on, go!' The Dibbuns squealed excitedly and stampeded onto poor Brother Garry's strawberry patch. Hullba slapped a paw to his forehead. 'Oh, thank you, thank you, Math! Well, let's be grateful you didn't herd the Dibbuns into the blueberry patch. That troublesome Golma! Soilstone, my faithful assistant, will you please pick some more blueberries for me?' The mole scampered off.

Matheophil walked up the battlements where Abbot Tabbir and Foremole Grubber sat. 'Is everything alright, Father Abbot?' the mouse questioned. 'Oh, yes, going fine indeed. Foremole Grubber and I were discussing the Belltower. It seems that the floor of the Belltower is weak and crumbling. Brother Norg nearly tumbled down the floorstones!' Math nodded. 'Maybe I could be of some assistance? I could help with removing and bringing floorstones for the moles.' Foremole Grubber stood up. 'Hurr, yes, zurr, oi bee's needin' much help naow, those floorstones cood be quoite heavy sometoimes, hurr! Ah well, oi bee's gettin' down noaw, an' inform moi moles. You know how usn's molers hate ee hoights, hurr hurr!' Foremole scurried down the stairs leading to the battlements.

Suddenly, a gruff shout rang out in the air. 'Ahoy, mates, think ye could come down an' help me with the fishin'? The watershrimp had been getting' low on sources, so I thought maybe we could net some now, eh? Friar Hullba is cookin' the hotroot soup!' It was Skipper Streamrush. Math bounded down the stairs. 'Sure, Skip, you get the boat, I'll get the nets.'

3

INTO SALAMANDASTRON

Salamandastron! The colossal mountain loomed large as waves goaded its thick, black base. It stood without moving, guarding the Western sea and its shores. The hares inside were as busy as the Redwallers. They had also organised a huge feast in honour of a new summer. It was not surprising, as they set up at least a score of feasts every season. Sergeant Woodblade carried a large tray of food to the Badger Lord of Salamandastron, the mighty Lord Jetstripe. The hare warrior found it hard to knock on Jetstripe's door with one paw while carrying a heavy tray with the other.

'Come in!'

Woodblade entered. Inside the room there was a massive forge, with an even more massive badger sitting at it. On the wall, there were scores of weapons: swords with blades shining, sabres with beautiful hilts, rapiers with razor-sharp tips, and arrows as big and thick as spears, battleaxes with jewel-studded handles and powerful, crushing maces, all badger-made. The sergeant placed the food on a table. 'Here is your breakfast, sah. Hope ye like it! The bally chef made it for you himself, wot!' Lord Jetstripe turned and spoke. 'Thank you, sergeant, and send my compliments to the chef.' Woodblade saluted and walked out smartly.

Captain Marigold and Captain Jabsway were training new recruits outside on the shores. Captain Marigold was a deadly warrior, her mind faster than her rapier, which could move in eye-blurring speed. Captain Jabsway was from up in the Highlands, and he had that Highland accent. His claymore wasn't the strongest blade, but it was lighter than a feather and could be swung easily. The two hares were instructing their recruits.

'Durgow, keep that scimitar balanced! You need to have your blade ready!'

'Faylay, lass, feint an' bring yer axe oop! Bondef, try tae block her weapon!'

'Block the lance between your scimitar, Durgow, and pull!'

'Like that?'

'Yes, like that. Oh, quick, dodge that thrust! Nice surprise attack, Harday!'

'Bondef, ye need tae poise! Go aroond and watch oot for Faylay's axe! Remember tae keep yer sword oop!'

Brigadier Leafpaw, an old hare warrior with countless medals on his tunic, shuffled up next to Jabsway and Marigold. 'Good day to ye,Jabsway. How are those bloomin' recruits shaping up, Marigold, m' gel?' The hare captain saluted. 'Faylay, Bondef and Harday are doing well, although I don't know about Durgow, wot! He needs to be lighter on his paws and more fluent with his blade. Watch out for Harday's parry, Durgow!' Captain Jabsway shook his head. 'Och, they're all doing well, even the lad Durgow! Although ah dinnae know why we're allus trainin' the lads and lassies so hard, ye ken!' Marigold stepped forward. 'We need the best of the best for the Long Patrol. Some clumsy, untrained hare cannot just join. Right now, Durgow is well on the path to be a member of the Long Patrol. He just needs a few tweaks on the correct spot.' Brigadier Leafpaw scratched his head. 'Ah, well, I'll leave all this to you, captains. Hope ye train those young cads good n' well. The Long Patrol needs as many warriors as it can get, now that half of it is away.'


	2. Chapter 2

4

ATTACK!

Monarch's ships gently scraped along the rocky shoreline of the Western Sea. The wildcat leaped down, followed by Raskon, Karjo, Ghara and Wortar. Monarch drew his cutlass and signalled to Ghara. The female stoat stepped forwards. Her master growled out, 'Take about twoscore of vermin an' line up at the mountain's front base, so they can see and hear you. Shout out what ye need to, an' then come back here before they mount an attack. Do ye understand?' The stoat nodded, and started to gather up her twoscore of vermin. Monarch ordered the next phase of his plan to Wortar, another stoat, but male. The captain stepped forward. 'Take half of my army, fifty from each ship, and spread out behind the mountain in a semi-circle. There should be guards there. Slay them with arrows and wait for the signal. You know what to do.' Wortar nodded and set about to work. The wildcat gestured to Karjo and Raskon. 'Raskon, you give the signal to Wortar on my command while Ghara has the hares distracted. Karjo, here are the platforms.' Monarch thrust the driftwood platforms into Karjo's paws. He smiled to himself. The plan was simple. Ghara and her twoscore vermin will distract the badger and hares while Wortar spreads out his forces into a semi-circle on the opposite side of the mountain. Wortar's archers will slay the guards on their side of Salamandastron. Once Karjo has finished putting up the platforms so that Wortar and his vermin can climb on them and get inside, Raskon will send them the signal to do so. When they are inside, they will surprise the hares from behind and kill them.

Brigadier Leafpaw was about to go into the mess hall for a snack when a runner sprinted in, gasping for air. 'Enemies… huff…about to…attack…huff…by the front…huff…twoscore of them…hurry!' Leafpaw dashed towards Captain Marigold and Jabsway, surprising for a hare in his age. Soon, everybeast in Salamandastron was warned of the danger. Lord Jetstripe marched towards his weapon store. Putting on a full set of steel armour, the mighty badger chose his weapon. 'Hmm… spear? No. Long bow and arrows? Yes. Mace? No. Sword? Yes!' The Badger Lord hung his massive bow over his shoulder and checked that he had his arrows. Pulling a huge broadsword from the pile of weapons, Jetstripe set off to do battle.

Ghara and her vermin were almost in front of Salamandastron when a shout rang above. 'Who are you and what do you want?' It was Sergeant Woodblade speaking. Ghara shouted back, 'I am Ghara and this is my band of travelling singers!' Lord Jetstripe swung his sword. 'Then why do you carry weapons?' The stoat grinned. This was going exactly as she planned. While Ghara kept Jetstripe and the Long Patrol busy, Wortar and his vermin sneaked behind Salamandastron, his archers ready. The guards stood no chance. The stoat captain raised his paw and let it drop. Instantly several arrows slew the hare guards. Karjo was swiftly placing the platforms. Once it was done, Wortar and his vermin started climbing.

Lord Jetstripe was losing his patience. 'Fire the arrows!' he commanded. Ghara and the twoscore of Monarch's army quickly raised their wooden shields. Arrows thudded into the wood as the vermin fled for cover, hoping that Wortar and his forces had gotten in. The shafts took a few who weren't fast enough and one of Jetstripe's arrows tore through three rats' shields and slew them on the run. However, the hares and the badger had no idea what was happening behind them.

5

THE RIDDLE

After helping Skipper net some watershrimp, Matheophil walked up the battlements to gaze at the setting sun. It was extraordinary. Orange, yellow and crimson filled the sky, with streaks of purple.

'Beautiful, isn't it?'

Math spun around, startled. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Waterlily, Skipper Streamrush's daughter. The otter stood beside him. 'Sorry if I scared ye. I have a tendency to sneak up on everybeast.' Matheophil shook his head. 'It's alright. I was just daydreaming again.'

'So, any sign o' trouble?'

'Not that I know of, Waterlily. It's been so quiet lately.'

'Yeah, but I don't like it. Something's bound to show up soon, if not now.'

'It's been seasons since Razzid Wearat had been defeated. Still, we should be alert.'

'Ye got that right, Math. Let's hope that the vermin have learnt their lesson.'

Waterlily walked away after saying goodbye.

After supper, everybeast went to their cosy and safe beds. The Dibbuns took a lot of convincing but after several hours they were too sleepy to argue any more. Sister Malla watched lovingly as Redwall's badger mother, Badgermum Petal, herded the Dibbuns to their beds. What would she do without them? The abbey would be dull and quiet without the mischievous little ones. Math went up to his own bed. The mouse warrior fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. In his dreams, Math spotted a handsome, strong-looking mouse clad in armour with a warm and welcoming smile. It was Martin the Warrior.

Martin pointed to the Abbey Warrior and chanted a riddle, but it seemed that his mouth never opened. It kept on smiling all the way through.

_'Evil is near,_

_Find eight emerald gems,_

_You need to hear,_

_To them, to them_

_The jays._

_Here is the second clue,_

_To the second gem,_

_You will find treasure,_

_When a hedgehog babe is condemned._

_Fare thee well, warrior mouse,_

_And thou comrades as well,_

_For the evil will pounce,_

_From the place in which they dwell.'_

Martin then put a finger to his lips and whispered, 'Now sleep.' After that, he vanished, and Matheophil was dreaming peaceful dreams.

6

ESCAPE FROM THE MOUNTAIN

Wortar and his vermin had gotten in. They slew every single hare that was standing guard except for Lord Jetstripe, Brigadier Leafpaw, Sergeant Woodblade, Captain Marigold, Captain Jabsway, the four recruits and about a score of other hares. Cornered in Jetstripe's room, the twenty eight hares and one badger confronted Wortar and the two hundred and fifty vermin. 'Eulaliaaaaaa!' they yelled as the vermin crashed into them. Jetstripe slew four rats with a swing of his broadsword, struck two ferrets with a massive paw and drove his sword through a stoat. Captain Marigold and Captain Jabsway swung their blades, spinning and striking, bounding and bouncing. The long rapier of Marigold whistled as it jabbed and drove through vermin. The deadly claymore of Jabsway slashed throats and broke through shields. Brigadier Leafpaw was fighting fiercely. His dangerous battleaxe sliced through blades, spears, shields and vermin. Hacking with all his might, the hare slew three searats and two weasels in one swing.

Bondef, one of the new recruits, fought Karjo the steersrat. The rat's tiny knife was no match for Bondef's sword. The hare slew Karjo easily. He grinned at Harday, who was fighting next to him. 'Everythin' going alright, ole chap? How's your one farin', wot?' Harday grinned back, slaying the stoat he was battling with a thrust of his lance. 'Fine, but I just slew the blighter, wot! Whoop! Here's another one o' the flippin' rotters!' He ducked a cutlass swing, and ran the attacking rat through. However, Wortar the stoat captain arrived, his two scimitars flashing dangerously. Poor Harday was no match for his efficiency with the scimitar. Lord Jetstripe and Captain Marigold paused in fighting as Wortar pushed the hare recruit's lifeless body onto the ground in front of them. 'See yew in hell!' the stoat sneered. He raised a scimitar and dipped it down. The vermin cheered and screeched, leaping onto the hares in one last push. The twenty eight hares had turned to a score, and one of the new Long Patrol recruits was lying slain.

Jetstripe growled angrily. The badger hefted his broadsword and charged, smashing through the vermin like a juggernaut, creating a path for the hares to escape through. They swiftly passed, although two hares were caught and slain. The surviving Long Patrol members and Badger Lord made their way down Salamandastron. Lord Jetstripe crashed open the entrance door, slaying the ferret guards immediately. The eighteen creatures dashed away from their home, which was now an evil stronghold. Jetstripe glared at the vermin, at the five ships, at Monarch Valur, in rage. He swore revenge, calling out so that the wildcat warlord could hear, 'We shall meet again, wildcat! Salamandastron shall not fall for you!' The badger snarled. Monarch laughed cruelly. 'We will see, badger!' He smiled mockingly and waved a paw. Bursting with fury, the Badger Lord swung his sword and turned away, not letting the vermin and his friends see a tear running down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

7

THE FIRST CLUE

Absolutely puzzled, Matheophil walked up to Skipper of Otters. The big, sinewy otter, once Math had recited the riddle, shook his head. 'I've never seen a riddle like that 'un, Math. Mayhaps Mother Petal would know what in the name of seasons it means.' So the two perplexed beasts set about finding the Badgermum. Suddenly, Math spotted a little hedgehog. It was the Dibbun outlaw, Baby Spikky. The warrior mouse stopped Skipper Streamrush. 'It's Spikky. Mother Petal would surely be up and about to find that hedgehog!' Without doubt, Badgermum Petal came hurrying forward and caught Spikky red-handed trying to eat some buttercups. 'Now, you 'orrible Dibbun, what have I told you about picking and eating flowers. Why, you would have gone right sick and poor Sister Malla would have to feed you some of her nettle soup! You deserve a good tanning on the hide.' Before Matheophil and Streamrush could stop her, the badger was yelping about with pain, some hedgehog spikes embedded in her paw. Chuckling heartily, Skipper questioned Petal. 'Excuse us, marm, but do ye know what this riddle means? It came t' ole Math in some sort o' dream.' Matheophil chanted Martin's rhyme again. The Badgermum sighed. 'You had better tell this Brother Aldred. He is sure to write it down on some parchment. Then we can all look at it together.'

So the three beasts walked inside Aldred's recorder room, for the ancient grey-furred mouse was the Abbey Recorder. Brother Aldred wrote the riddle down. 'Hmmm. It appears that some of it makes a little bit of sense,' the old mouse exclaimed. Skipper Streamrush scratched his head. 'Well, _none _of it makes _any _sense t' me. Martin is a right stickler for strange words.'

Math read out the puzzle again.

'_Evil is near,_

_Find eight emerald gems,_

_You need to hear,_

_To them, to them_

_The jays._

_Here is the second clue,_

_To the second gem,_

_You will find treasure,_

_When a hedgehog babe is condemned._

_Fare thee well, warrior mouse,_

_And thou comrades as well,_

_For the evil will pounce,_

_From the place in which they dwell.'_

Aldred spoke up. 'Ah! Well, it is certain that evil is coming our way again. It's probably the Flitchaye or a band of robber foxes. Also we need to find eight emeralds. It is kind of like the pink pearls of Lutra that Abbess Tansy and her friends tried to discover.' Now it was Mother Petal's turn to speak. 'But it also says that we need to hear to them. Who are them?' The Recorder explained. 'It's the jays of course. They might help us find the first gem. But I have never known any jays in my whole life. Have you seen any jays, Skipper? You know Mossflower the best here.' Streamrush snorted. 'Ah sure, of course I know! There's two of 'em birds up north-east o' Redwall. Hah! Always quarrelin' an' debatin'! I have never known any two beasts to argue that much!' Aldred spread his paws. 'Alright then. Math, are you and Skipper going to be alright trying to locate and question those jays? I'm too old for those kinds of things and Mother Petal has to stay behind to help Sister Malla look after the Dibbuns.' Matheophil nodded. Badgermum Petal started to go. 'It's settled. You can leave first thing tomorrow, after breakfast. I'll go tell Abbot Tabbir you are going.'

8

BATTLE WITH THE TOADS

Lord Jetstripe and the remnants of the Long Patrol had tracked through muddy swamps, dark woods and hard stones. They were four miles away from Salamandastron and Monarch Valur. Now the hares and badger were on the sandy dunes. Panting, Durgow the recruit complained aloud, 'Ohh, my poor stomach! An 'andsome chap like me needs good tucker t' keep me going, wot! I'm parched t' the bally bone too! When are we goin' t' give da ole footpaws a bloomin' rest, Sergeant sah?' Woodblade silenced the grumbling hare. 'We rest when Lord Jetstripe tells us t' rest, ye young cad! I don't want t' hear any more flippin' complaints from you, Durgow, until next dawn! Now belly in, chest out and ears straight, wot!' He barked out orders. Jetstripe turned to the crestfallen Durgow. 'It's alright, Durgow. I understand that you are a little bit tired. As are we all! We rest when we come across that old broken down pine.' The Badger Lord motioned to the tree in question. Durgow brightened up a bit.

A large warty toad armed with a short trident observed the eighteen beasts. Croaking successfully, the fat amphibian bounced off. Jetstripe, Captain Marigold, Captain Jabsway, Brigadier Leafpaw and the others were almost reaching the old pine when a series of large croaks rang in their ears. Alerted, the hares drew their weapons. Lord Jetstripe gritted his teeth as he wielded his massive broadsword. 'Toads! The filthy scum!' Sergeant Woodblade swung his sabre. 'Aye Milord, toads! Hundreds of the blighters wot!' Indeed, the ugly, horrendous creatures were everywhere, waving dangerous-looking tridents. An extremely obese dark-green toad accompanied with four guards and the toad spy crawled forward. The green toad was bigger than the rest, so it was possibly the leader. Captain Marigold sidled up to Brigadier Leafpaw. 'That large toad, over there, he's probably the leader, Brig. Let's slay him first, and then the others might run away, wot!' Leafpaw nodded. The leader toad brandished a trident. 'Yuurrk! All intruders must die! Kill! Blurg Toadking! Blurg Toadking! Grraaakk!' The entire mass of toads croaked aloud the chant 'Blurg Toadking'. The Badger Lord and hares of Salamandastron clashed into the army of natter jacks.

The deadly broadsword of Jetstripe chopped through the toads like a knife slicing through butter. Punching and kicking with giant paws, the Badger Lord slew scores of enemies. Captain Jabsway practically flew through air as he slashed a path of doom with his claymore. Amphibians lay severely injured, croaking in dismay as Sergeant Woodblade kicked and lashed out with long and powerful legs, beheaded a few toads with his lethal sabre if he had the chance. The toad which had been spying tried to escape, but was slain instantly when an oak arrow from Cumil, one of the hares, crashed into him. Cumil loosed out shafts from his longbow as swiftly as he could, the missiles thudding into toads. One arrow lodged itself into a toad's throat. Gurgling, the natter jack dropped, still holding the arrow in a death grip.

Durgow was finding it extremely hard to fight. He had never been in a toad fight before, nor had he seen any of the creatures that were attacking him. Tridents stabbed at the hare from every angle. Durgow ducked a swipe that would have beheaded him, and bashed a toad on the head with his scimitar hilt. He was about to go down when Captain Jabsway saved him. In a split second, all of the enemies attacking Durgow were sprawled about, dead. The claymore had done its work well.

Marigold, Leafpaw and Cumil dashed towards Blurg Toadking. Lord Jetstripe attacked the toads blocking the hares' way, demolishing a line of foes. It was just enough for the captain, the brigadier and the archer to pass through. Blurg hurled his trident. It pierced Cumil's footpaw. The hare collapsed with a grunt of pain. Marigold ran up to him. 'Ye okay, Cumil?' He responded quickly. 'I'll be fine, Cap'n! Go after that bloomin' leader, wot!' The captain nodded and sprinted off. Brigadier Leafpaw fought Blurg's guards. A trident darted towards his neck. However, Leafpaw's battleaxe chopped it in half. The axe sliced open a toad's head, gashing another on the leg in the process. Marigold raced past them. Blurg Toadking dragged himself forward, inch by inch, but he wasn't fast enough to escape Marigold's rapier.

9

TRACKING THE HARES AND THE BADGER

Monarch Valur chuckled evilly. Salamandastron was now his. Vermin lazed about guzzling down wine, tearing at delicious food and playing games with their mates. Ghara was duelling with a burly water rat named Dazkar. The rat's partisan (a type of spear) was heftier than the stoat's curved sword, however, Dazkar's fighting skills were not. Ghara blocked an attack, ducked down, lashed out at her opponent's legs and tripped him. Dazkar thudded painfully on the ground. Spitting disdainfully on the groaning form of the defeated water rat, the stoat captain walked off and started honing her sword on a rock. Vermin started cheering for the next duo of fighters, two weasels named Hyji and Whikaf. Hyji had a club and Whikaf a spear. The two clashed together, dropping on the floor, Hyji hacking with his club and Whikaf lashing out with his spear butt. The rest of the vermin guffawed, their sides aching with laughter.

Monarch beckoned for Harkin, his fox bosun. Harkin hurried over. 'Are ye entertained, me ole messmate?' the wildcat growled. The fox nodded dumbly. Drawing his cutlass, Monarch speared a roasted gull leg on its lethal tip. Wolfing down the meat, he slammed his cutlass down on a table, inches away from Harkin's paw. The trembling vermin gulped nervously. The wildcat captain leaned in close, snarling in his bosun's face, 'Well you'll be entertained no more! Take twoscore o' vermin, track those hares and badger down, slay 'em and appoint Dazkar as my new steersrat. Fail me an' I'll skin you alive! Do yeh understand, fox?' Harkin nodded wildly. His master pulled the cutlass from the table. 'Good! Now, move out!' The fox bosun scampered off.

Harkin had gathered forty vermin, and stood on the shoreline assessing them. 'Hmmm, scimitars, swords, daggers are all there. Five archers, ready to fire at my command. Two trackers, check! All ready! Right, archers! Scan the coastline and shoot any gulls you see down! We'll need the meat for provisions. Go!' The five archers dashed away. Harkin turned to the rest of the vermin. The fox had chosen Dazkar, Hyji, and Whikaf, two more weasels named Brago and Kolga, and thirty-five more vermin including his archers. After a few minutes, shrieks of injured and dying gulls rang in the air. The arrows had completed their work.

All day Harkin and his followers trudged, doggedly following the trail of Lord Jetstripe and his hares. The two experienced trackers helped immensely. Harkin smiled to himself. It was a good move to bring trackers with him. After all, the bosun was the most intelligent corsair in Monarch's ship, the _Slashclaw_, beside the wildcat himself. He might even be cleverer than most of the other pirates. _'I'm definitely smarter than Bluddgut. The bumbling fool! Can't even find his way to his own cabin! _Harkin thought. Suddenly, the bosun shook his head and bought himself back to reality. This was no time to be thinking about who was brighter than who. He had a mission to do! A shout rang up front. Harkin rushed over to see. It was Nortuv the ferret, one of the trackers. He had found a slain toad. The grotesque body set off a putrid smell, and Harkin blanched at the odour. Nortuv, however, seemed oblivious to the smell and leaned towards the toad, sniffing and occasionally touching the blood-covered skin. 'The wounds seem pretty fresh. They were probably made by a large sword, or sumfink. Whatever creature, or creatures, did this must be about several miles from here.' Harkin pushed past the ferret, declaring aloud, 'Well, let's get goin' then! We have t' catch up with those blasted hares afore Monarch skins me alive!' 


	4. Chapter 4

10

THE JAYS

Skipper Streamrush and Matheophil had packed provisions and set off through Mossflower Woods. A farewell committee had gathered on Redwall's battlements to see the two away. Skipper had armed himself with a long pointed javelin and sling while Matheophil carried the sword of Martin the Warrior. They waved goodbye to their fellow Redwallers. It was not long before the otter and the mouse were near the jays. Skipper had led them true.

'Kraaawwwk! We mustda get da worms, ya eggbrain!'

'Krreeek! Norra worms, we get da happles an' peears!'

'Norra fruids, dey yuk juk! Worms arra much tastier!'

'Ya stoopid featherball! I getta da happles an' pears myself!'

Two jays were arguing on top of an oak tree branch. Upon seeing Skipper, they bounced with delight and leapt on him. Covered with down, the otter Chieftain shook the birds off. 'Alright, ye two featherbags! I know we haven't met for some seasons, but ye didn't have to jump on me like that! Still arguing about whether to have worms or fruits for breakfast, eh?' The jays nodded wildly. Math stepped forward. 'I am Matheophil of Redwall, my friends. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now, we have not come here just to hang around and chat. By any chance have you seen a sort of gem, an emerald?' One of the jays took flight. 'Kraak! I seed da gem, yah! Inna some sorta tree, I tink!' Skipper sighed. 'Tree? Why there are hundreds of trees in Mossflower! Be more specific, please.'

'Inna big crooked ash, I tink.'

'A bit more specific.'

'Inna hole on da trunk.'

'A bit more.'

'North-west fom ovah here.'

Matheophil jumped up. 'That's it! We need to be looking for the emerald in a hole on the trunk of a crooked old ash tree north-west from here! Well done Skip, and thank you jays!' The birds waved their wings.

'Bye-bye, mousey anna Skip!'

'Bye! See ya soon, Skip!'

'Raak! There arra one o' da worms!'

'I told yah, we arra eatin' da fruids, yah birdbrain!'

'No we arra not! Yah get da fruids yerself! I getting' da worm!'

'Okay, yah stoopid bentbill! Arraaak!'

The sound of the quarrelling jays faded off as Math and Skipper trekked onwards. Soon they found an ash they were looking for. The hole was tiny, and extremely high. Even Skipper, who was the tallest, could not reach it without his javelin. The otter warrior held up his weapon point and poked it into the hole. Some insects crawled out, followed by dried leaves and a cloud of dust. Streamrush shook his head sadly. 'It's not in there, Math. I can feel it.' Suddenly, his mouse companion jerked his head up. 'Skip! Did ye hear that?' Sure as enough, a harsh screech thrummed in their ears. Math gasped aloud. A large, bulky magpie was hovering above the mouse and the otter, a glittering jewel in its beak. Skipper fitted a stone into his sling. 'You're right, Math. Let's see if we can bring that bird, and the gem, down!' Whirling the weapon, the otter hurled his slingstone at the magpie. Alarmed, the bird turned to fly away, but Skipper's stone struck it hard. With a shriek of pain, the magpie plummeted down with the emerald. Drawing his sword, Matheophil pointed it at his foe. 'One move an' yore dead!' The magpie seemed to understand and stood stock still. Skipper Streamrush picked up the emerald. The gleaming green gem shone brightly in the sunshine. The otter Chieftain stared at the beautiful thing in awe. 'We did it, Math! We did it!' The magpie squawked hatefully at him.

11

INTO MOSSFLOWER

Lord Jetstripe and the Long Patrol hares were now on the fringes of Mossflower. Captain Jabsway drew his claymore and slashed at a leaf, tearing it in half. Brigadier Leafpaw looked at him quizzically. 'Why'd ye do that, Cap?' Jabsway shrugged. 'Ah jus' wanted t' hit something.' The hare brigadier brandished his battleaxe. 'Well, ye'll soon get t' hit something else, wot! My axe!' Swishing his deadly claymore, Captain Jabsway confronted his opponent. 'You're a braw hare, Brig. Ah accept!' Lord Jetstripe questioned the two worryingly. 'Accept what?' The hares answered at the same time. 'A duel!' Durgow bounced up and down excitedly. 'Ooh! Ooh! A duel! I love duels, even though I've never seen a bally one, wot!' Captain Jabsway and Brigadier Leafpaw circled each other cautiously. Sergeant Woodblade called out, 'First one to gash his opponent wins!' Leafpaw attacked. The dangerous battleaxe glistened in the sunshine as it whirled above Jabsway's head. Then the weapon came crashing down. Captain Jabsway dodged, lashing out with his own blade. Clang! Steel clashed against steel as the two hares fought expertly. There was not a single mark on any of their bodies. Leafpaw blocked a lunge and performed an upward slash. Jabsway ducked the swing and smacked his adversary's battleaxe with his own claymore. Suddenly, Captain Marigold halted them. 'Sssshh! Do ye hear that, wot?' Everybeast listened intently. They could hear paws thudding on the ground. Faylay, one of the recruits, had extremely good eyesight. She peered out, and exclaimed, 'There's about twoscore of vermin heading straight for us!' Jetstripe growled. 'More vermin? Well, let's go greet them!' Before anybeast could stop him, the badger was off.

Harkin could see Mossflower. Smiling, the fox advanced. However, the smile soon vanished. Dhurag, one of the trackers, had spotted a huge badger plodding towards them. Wielding his spear, the bosun shouted out, 'It's the berserk Badger Lord! Cum on, it's only one o' him!' Yelling battle cries, the vermin attacked. Five rats immediately met their end at the point of Jetstripe's broadsword. The huge warrior grabbled with a weasel and a stoat, crushed two ferrets underfoot and ferociously bit a fox. Not long after, the Long Patrol hares joined in. Faylay was one of the first to arrive. Dhurag the searat tracker was slain by the recruit's axe, and many more vermin followed. Harkin jabbed at Lord Jetstripe, but his spear blade clashed against Bondef's sword. The hare twisted his sword around the spear, and with a flick of his wrist, sent the fox's weapon flying from his paws. Harkin stared at Bondef in disbelief. The hare recruit caught the vermin's spear and slashed at his enemy with it. Clutching his wounded shoulder, Harkin staggered away. However, Sergeant Woodblade grabbed the fox, his sabre drawn. Nortuv was also captured. Captain Jabsway held the ferret tight, lest he escapes. Hyji the weasel blocked an attack from Durgow, but was slain immediately by another hare. Marigold, Leafpaw, Jetstripe, Bondef, Faylay and the Long Patrol finished off the rest of the vermin.

Harkin and Nortuv were hauled in front of the Badger Lord. He spoke sharply. 'The ferret will guide us to Redwall Abbey. The fox will be presented to Monarch Valur, and exchanged for Salamandastron once we gather more warriors from Redwall.' The two whimpering vermin were dragged off. Jetstripe turned to face the waiting hares. 'And now we press on.' Brigadier Leafpaw nodded. 'And now we press on.'

12

PLANS FOR THE INVASION

The wildcat was thinking. How could he get inside Redwall Abbey? He could use a battering ram to knock down the gates. No, many other warlords had tried that and failed. How about grappling hooks to scale the walls? No, it was too risky. Monarch jumped up. The vermin leader had it! He wasn't called the Emperor of Fire for nothing! Pacing thoughtfully, Monarch smiled a wicked smile. Flaming arrows and burning fire swingers would do very well. He would still bring grappling hooks, though, to lash out at the enemy and capture or kill them. But first, he would send them a little greeting. The wildcat marched down into Salamandastron's kitchens. Four weasels named Kleer, Lugrip, Folee and Gluffer were gorging themselves on some pies and turnovers. Seeing their warlord, the weasels leaped to attention. Tapping a claw on Lugrip's head, Monarch spoke, 'Lugrip, me ole matey, how are you doin'? Tell you what; I'm placing ye as head o' yer little gang. Now, lissen up! The four of you will to travel t' Redwall Abbey an' let 'em know of our presence. I want those woodlanders t' be fully prepared. Now go!' The vermin scrambled off.

Monarch's four captains, Bluddgut, Salrigg, Ghara and Wortar stood outside beside their ships. The wildcat stood in front of them, issuing orders. 'Salrigg and Wortar, place yer army behind Redwall. Ghara and Bluddgut, you stay with me at the front. The woodlanders should have placed guards t' keep watch. Once I say so, throw yer grappling hooks, catch the guards around their necks and pull them to you. When all the guards are eliminated, we will fire the arrows, throw the fire swingers and retreat to our camp not too far from Redwall. Salrigg and Wortar, wait for my signal.'

Kleer, Folee, Gluffer and Lugrip had wheeled around east and entered Mossflower beside the River Moss. Now they moved straight west, straight towards Redwall Abbey and straight towards Matheophil and Skipper, who were towing along an unhappy magpie. Lugrip was a hefty and sturdy weasel. He was strong and skilled with a short curved sword. He was the first to spot the mouse and the otter heading back to Redwall. Lugrip halted the others. 'Stop now! Can yew see the mouse an' the riverdog? Gluffer an' Folee, yew two get 'im, me an' Kleer will get the mouse. Go!' The four weasels crept behind Math and Skipper. With a yell, Kleer charged, trying to spit Math with his long spear. Gluffer and Folee rushed at Streamrush. The otter blocked an attack, running Gluffer through with his javelin. Unfortunately, his weapon point sliced through the magpie's vine leash, freeing the bird. Screeching with hatred at its former captors, it flew away.

Gritting his teeth, Skipper slapped Folee in his face with the sheared vine. Crying out in pain, he staggered backwards.

'Mossflooowwweeerrr!'

A tall, handsome squirrel wearing a green cloth tunic swung towards Folee on a vine. He carried a short sword in one paw and held onto the vine with the other. Smashing into the vermin, he sent a stunned Folee flying out of sight. Landing neatly, the squirrel went straight for Lugrip. The weasel dodged a sword swing, and lashed out with his own blade. Rusty searat steel was no match for a strong, flexible sword. Lugrip was disarmed easily. However, he kicked his opponent hard in the stomach, and fled. Skipper hurled a slingstone at Lugrip. It struck and tripped him. Matheophil dashed towards Lugrip, and knocked the weasel unconscious with his sword hilt. Kleer attempted to stab the squirrel warrior with his weapon, but to no avail. Pulling forth a length of rope, the woodlander wrapped it around his adversary's spear and tugged it out of his grasp. Kleer panicked and strived to run away, but within a few paces, the weasel was lying dead with the spear in his back.

Placing his rope back in his belt, the squirrel shook paws with Skipper and Math. 'Good to see you. My name is Thomas.'


	5. Chapter 5

13

A NEW VISITOR

A hedgehog named Espan shouted out from the battlements. 'The hares are comin'! Get everybeast ready!' Abbot Tabbir called for Friar Hullba. 'Set out the food immediately. Get somebeast to help you. Now go, quickly! The hares are coming fast!' he whispered. As Hullba hurried off, the Abbot sighed and went to help cook some last-minute pies.

Redwallers bustled about, filling baskets with fruit, carrying barrels of October Ale, organising the Dibbuns, bringing food from the kitchens and many more jobs. By the time the hare visitors were knocking on the gates, everything was just about ready. The otter gatekeeper, Roynes, opened the gates to find one hundred warriors marching in. At the head was a scruffy, old hare wearing a monocle and wielding a sword. Beside him were two hares. One was a tall, lean warrior carrying a dirk and a lance. The other was stout and very serious-looking. He had a massive war hammer.

'Troop, halt!' The scruffy hare barked. The fivescore visitors ceased moving. The one giving orders bowed low and so did the others. Abbot Tabbir beckoned them to rise. The hares' leader took a step forward and spoke. 'Good evening, everybeast! We are honoured to attend a feast inside the famed Redwall Abbey, wot! Introduction! I am called Colonel Perum Focklethe Gubslew Harriare Viskop the Fifth, or more commonly known as Colonel Perum. This lad by my side is Lieutenant Mason and this other lad with the hammer is Captain Klav. That is all you need to know for now.'

Abbot Tabbir shuffled forwards, spreading his paws in greeting. 'Welcome, friend, welcome to Redwall Abbey! I can assure you that every one of your hares will receive luxury and respect during their time here in the few days to come. All of you must be terribly hungry after your long and tiring march. I advise everybeast to rest whilst Badgermum Petal, Friar Hullba, Waterlily and I set up the finishing touches for our grand feast! Sister Malla, would you kindly tend to the hares?' The mouse smiled happily and beckoned for Colonel Perum and his small army to follow her.

Friar Hullba grumbled continuously while he placed some cakes on a table. 'Fivescore hares! Father Abbot, I distinctly remember that you mention fourscore,' the friar muttered. 'I did not cook enough food for one hundred gluttonous, famished, greedy, ravenous…' Tabbir cut him off. 'I am sure that everything will be fine. Besides, there are twoscore different cakes and it will probably take about two hares to finish one.'

Hullba folded his paws. 'Hah! Two hares? More like one hare to finish three cakes!' Waterlily glared at the Friar and stamped on his foot, making sure that the Abbot could not see. 'Yow! What in the name of…' Hullba stuttered. Waterlily mouthed, 'Shut it!' and smiled apologetically at the Abbot. Hullba looked murderous. Espan shouted at them from the battlements. 'It's Math an' Skipper! They're back! There's some sort o' squirrel with 'em!' Badgermum Petal gestured to Roynes to open the gates. The otter did so, smiling at the three warriors as they strode inside. Tabbir chuckled. 'Well, you certainly look pleased! Did you get the jewel, Math and Skip?' The otter and the mouse nodded, producing the glistening object. Hullba, Waterlily, Petal and the Abbot were transfixed, too. Thomas, the squirrel, cleared his throat. 'These two ran into a spot of trouble when four vermin ambushed them. Fortunately, I was there to join the fight. I must say, they were exceptional at doing battle. The otter allowed his javelin to practically grow through a weasel, and the mouse managed to knock one senseless with single jab of his sword! I don't know what happened to the magpie that was with them. It probably flew back home.' Tabbir looked up. 'Where are my manners? Welcome to the famed Redwall Abbey! Currently, we have some hares visiting, although I am sure that we will be able to fit you in. It was very kind and brave of you to assist our warriors on the search to find the gem. Please, make yourself at home.' The Badgermum led Thomas away. Waterlily and Friar Hullba finished decorating the tables. The Abbot gave a 'well done' sign to Math and Skipper and walked back into Redwall.

14

IT'S A TRAP!

Jetstripe and the Long Patrol were halfway through Mossflower. They had discovered the unconscious body of Folee. The weasel was draped across a log, still breathing. Sergeant Woodblade examined the wide wound across Folee's head when he had struck the log. 'This ain't an injury made by a bloomin' weapon, Lord. Looks like he was knocked unconscious, wot!' the hare remarked to Jetstripe. The huge badger lifted Folee by the scruff of his neck. 'Whatever did this, there are still vermin in Mossflower. This one is probably either from a roaming band or that wicked wildcat's army.' Harkin spoke. 'I recognise him. That there's Folee, one o' Lugrip's band,' the fox barked. Captain Marigold nicked the vermin's ear. 'Aha! So he is from the wildcat's forces, wot! What shall we do with the flippin' rotter, eh?' Captain Jabsway drew his claymore. 'Kill him! We'll have one less tae fight!' Folee uttered a painful groan. The weasel slowly sat up, and gazed around him. Realising that he was amidst the deadly badger and his dangerous warriors, he bounded up and dashed away with Marigold on his heels. Folee darted through Mossflower, grabbing a large branch to use as a weapon. The hare captain soon caught up. Strong steel sliced through the rotting wood as weasel and hare battled. Marigold disarmed her opponent, slashing at his back. Folee kicked the captain hard and managed to run away. The weasel had reached the River Moss. Panting, he gulped down some water. Suddenly, a slingstone buffeted him on the forehead. His cry of pain turned to a gurgle as a large, thick oaken staff laden with moss strangled him. Folee managed to see a luminous shadow towering above him before his eyes clouded over.

Marigold stumbled back to her friends. 'I lost the rotter!' she muttered. Jetstripe waved his paw. 'Just leave him. The Guosim can deal with that weasel.' Brigadier Leafpaw gasped, leaning on a huge rock. 'Lord, you have made a brilliant point, wot! We should find the Guosim, and convince them to join us!' The Badger Lord smiled. 'Excellent idea! Let's set off at once.

'Aaaaahh!'

Everybeast whirled around. That is, everybeast except for Leafpaw. Where the big rock that the hare brigadier was leaning on used to be, there was a gaping hole about the same size. The hares rushed over to it. Leafpaw was plummeting down a vertical tunnel, the rock falling as well. Seeing the end of the tunnel, the hare grabbed his axe, stuck it onto the rock and waited. With a mighty crash, they hit solid ground, Leafpaw tumbling off his axe completely unscarred except for a few bruises. He grabbed his weapon. Evil, stone-cold pupils stared at the hare from all sides. Yellow, narrowed eyes grew larger. Leafpaw gulped. Dozens of large, hefty lizards approached, baring their razor-sharp teeth and wielding daggers and swords. The brigadier hesitated. There was no way he could escape. Swinging the battleaxe, he crashed into the horde of hissing lizards, yelling, 'Eulaliiiiaaaa!'

Durgow heard the shout. 'I'm coming, sah, stay alive, wot!' he declared. The recruit jumped straight through the hole. 'Stop, Durgow!' roared Jetstripe. 'Och, we have tae help the lad!' Jabsway said, and plunged into the hole, followed by Marigold, Woodblade, Faylay, Bondef, Cumil and eight other hares. The other two stayed behind with the vermin and Jetstripe, for the badger was too big to fit in the hole. The fourteen warriors hit the ground, two hares getting severely wounded. Jabsway bounded up, his eyes widening. The sight was not pretty. Leafpaw was injured in several places by the teeth and claws of the lizards, yet he had managed to block every single sword slash or dagger thrust. Durgow was struck in the stomach by a lizard's tail and got bowled over. 'Chaaarrge! Forward the blues! Eulalliiiaaa!' yelled Jabsway and the others and clashed into the shrieking lizards.

15

ALIVE!

Whikaf the weasel grunted and stood up. The sight that met his eyes almost made him fall back down again. Bodies of vermin, bloodied and sliced to pieces, lay scattered on the dunes. Harkin was gone. His fellow weasel, Hyji, was slumped on top of a rat, his back having suffered a horrible wound. Movement alerted Whikaf. Grabbing a pike, the weasel spun around.

'Yargh! Don' hurt me! 'Tis only your mate, Kolga!'

The weasel clambered over a dead stoat and faced Whikaf. 'Brago's still alive. I saw 'im breathin'.' The two weasels went over to Brago. He lay still, muttering, 'Grr, I'll murder that rabbet! The nerve…' Suddenly, he clutched a long knife and leapt up. 'C'mon, mates, let's teach that lard-gutted rabbet a lesson!' Whikaf turned to Kolga. 'How'd he…?' Kolga shrugged. The three weasels set off towards Mossflower. Brago's idea was probably an extremely bad idea, but the other two were both very stupid.

After hours of plodding through the forest, Brago stopped. 'Yew know in the mountin's kitchens, where Cap'n Monarch wen'? I was eavesdroppin'. The cap'n ordered Lugrip's band t' warn those woodlanders about the invasion. Well, since we're headin' towards Redwall, might as well finish the job, eh?'

The other two nodded. 'Then let's go! But first, I'll get that rabbet!'

Jetstripe sat on a small boulder, frowning. The other hares had been gone for a long time. He could hear the occasional hiss of pain; however that only worried and confused the big badger even more. The two hares had bound the vermin with some vines and pressed lancepoints at their necks.

Jetstripe stood up. There was somebeast coming this way. Cursing, growling…vermin! Drawing his deadly broadsword, the Badger Lord warned his two hares.

Kolga appeared, screamed as the broadsword came slashing down and jumped aside. The sword nicked his shoulder. Brago and Whikaf followed. Brago held his long knife tight. 'Hah! What luck!' He dashed past Jetstripe and plunged into the hole, sealing his fate.

Whikaf and Kolga attacked the two hares. Jetstripe swung his blade and sliced down at Kolga. The weasel dodged, however one hare strayed into the path of the broadsword whilst fighting Whikaf and was slain by the badger himself. Howling in rage, Jetstripe flung his sword aside and crouched down by the fallen comrade.

Kolga distracted the remaining hare while Whikaf cut Harkin and Nortuv loose. The fox, ferret and weasel immediately took off. Kolga fended off the hare one last time and dashed off, following the others. Consequently, the hare gave chase. Harkin picked up a stout oak branch and hid behind an ash. Lashing out with the branch, he knocked the hare senseless.

Four vermin had escaped into Mossflower.

16

THE FEAST!

'Here, take them!' snapped Friar Hullba. A hare who had asked for extra scones quickly scooted away. Sighing, the friar leant against an oven, wiping his brow with exhaustion. He yelped with pain and jumped aside, his tail scorched by the hot oven.

'Right, that's it!' Hullba grabbed some bread and flung it down. Gathering up all the food in the kitchen until the vole buckled under the weight of all the plates and goblets, he started to hide them away. 'Those evil hares will stop at nothing until the whole abbey is left without food or drink!' Everybeast in kitchen knew what was coming. With a might crash, all the plates fell from Hullba grasp and cakes, trifles, pies and flans almost covered the whole kitchen floor. An otter helped a poor, shocked and sobbing Hullba up. 'Somebeast take him t' the Infirmary. He needs rest. Soilstone, I need help clearin' all this!'

The commotion in the kitchens did not hinder the hares in their never-ending quest to clear up all the food in Mossflower Country. Captain Klav shoved apple and blackberry tarts in his mouth. Meanwhile, Colonel Perum attacked a hefty rhubarb pie, his jaws moving swifter than his sword. Lieutenant Mason demolished a plum cake while slopping October Ale into his goblet. Then the hare piled salad onto his huge slab of cheese embedded with hazelnuts, leeks and herbs. Abbot Tabbir realised too late that he should have listened to Friar Hullba. Two hares were fighting over a vegetable pasty. One got bowled over, smashing into a barrel of strawberry fizz. The drink spread over the floor, like a tiny river of doom. A mousewife carrying a tray of shrimp 'n hotroot soup slipped, sending the soup soaring. Brother Garry looked up and saw his fate coming. Sister Malla wiped his face with a cloth and handed him a glass of water. The fiery soup had done its business.

'Oh, Hullba, old friend, I should have listened,' cried Tabbir, among the wreckage. Colonel Perum had finished with his rhubarb pie and reached for a deeper'n'ever turnip'n'tater'n'beetroot pie. Soilstone snatched the pie away (with some difficulty) and gave Perum a venomous look. 'Hurr, touch the poi 'n oi'll chuck yer into the barrel o' woine!'

Perum shrugged. 'Works for me, wot!' Soilstone gritted his teeth and suddenly smashed a scone into the perilous hare's face. Perum went over and slipped on the lake of strawberry fizz, sending him into a barrel of elderberry wine.

'I say, excellent work, Cellarhog!' the hare announced. Coller Cellarhog muttered to Abbot Tabbir. 'Seasons'o'thunder! Even the Colonel has turned giddy. I'm sure Sister Malla could physick the grins off those hares' faces and stop their continuous stuffing of gobs right away.' Tabbir had no choice left. Wearily, he said, 'Very well. Send for Sister Malva. Malla would be too kind on those hares.' Nodding, Coller left.

Later, all the hares were snoring in their seats, Sister Malva, a tall and stern otter, having physicked them. She gathered up the remaining bowls of her special potion, bid the Abbot goodnight and strode up to the infirmary without another word. Tabbir, Coller, Foremole Grubber and Soilstone stood in silence. Soilstone spoke. 'Well, oi'll be off ter see ee Froiar in yon infirmary.' He scampered off. Coller yawned widely. 'I'll be goin' too, those Dibbuns will stop at nothin' to catch a quick drink of strawberry fizz. Of course, most of it was destroyed by a hare fighting over a scone!' Chuckling, the hedgehog went back to his beloved cellars. 'So, Foremole, how's the belltower going?' asked Abbot Tabbir. Grubber wrinkled his snout and replied, 'Not too well, zurr. Math's been helpin' an' oi thinks ee tower bee's gone fer sure!' Tabbir glanced at the food mess and answered, 'Maybe the hares can help.


	6. Chapter 6

17

TWO LEFT

The hares fought long and hard, each one bravely slaying as many lizards as they can before they were cut down by the carving claws, the terrible teeth or the slicing swords. Captain Marigold parried a blow, slashing her attacker's throat. Hissing, the lizard grappled at his neck and toppled over onto the swords that were about to impale the hare. Just then, Marigold noticed something. A hare fighting alongside her had received a cut on his shoulder by a lizard dagger. Slowly, he staggered backwards, and fell. Writhing and twisting his body like a serpent, the hare grasped his shoulder and screamed out loud in pain. Suddenly, he went still, his body twisted a weird shape. A disturbing thought occurred to Marigold.

'No! Don't let those daggers touch you! They're flippin' poisoned!' she cried. 'What?' shouted a hare called Joey over the ruckus. 'No, they're not! I got cut by one a long time ago, wot! It can't-' A sword flashed upwards and hit Joey on the chin. This time, he fell down first and then shuddered violently, then went still. 'The swords are poisoned as well!' Marigold muttered.

Meanwhile, Bondef and Sergeant Woodblade sneaked around the horde of lizards and started attacking from the rear. About six were slain, four by Woodblade and two by Bondef, before the lizards realised what happened. Turning around, half of the beasts hissed and lunged forward at the two hares. 'Get ready, m'lad!' muttered Woodblade to Bondef. The two bravely fought until they were about to be overwhelmed. Cumil arrived, shooting thick, oak arrows at the vermin. 'Thanks a lot, Cumil ole chap!' said Woodblade as they gained a short breathing space. Cumil nodded and raced back to the other end, helping anybeast who was about to get cut by a lizard blade. Marigold found herself fighting next to Jabsway, who swung his claymore so widely that she had to dodge his blade as well as the lizards'. 'I don't know how much longer we can keep going,' she yelled at Jabsway. He said nothing, but grimly fought on. Leafpaw arrived, battling next to the two captains. 'We're doing it, m'gel! The lizards' ranks are much thinned; just a bit more and we'll have the flippin' creatures groaning at our feet in no time, wot!' The brigadier was a terrible sight. Panting with exhaustion, he kept mopping his brow with the back of his paw between blows of his battleaxe. His body was covered in wounds inflicted by the teeth and claws of the lizards. Thankfully, there was no sign of a hit by a dagger or sword.

Then, a particularly bulky lizard appeared out of nowhere, and hissed out loud. 'Ssslit Bloodsscale iss coming! Woe betide thossse who tressspass on the Bloodsscale Clan'sss land!' Next, an even bulkier and bigger lizard appeared, carrying a long spear with a sharpened end. Attached to the spearhead was cord which carried a small dagger. Marigold knew that both his weapons were poisoned. Hissing loudly, the lizard launched himself at the hares, lashed out with his burly tail. He drove his long spear into a hare, spitting out the words, 'All who dissturb our lair mussst die!' Durgow, armed with his scimitar came running when the lizard began to advance on Marigold. 'Nooo! Get off her!' he cried. The lizard turned, his spear clashing with the hare's scimitar. Hacking wildly, Durgow broke the spear clean in two. The lizard snatched his dagger from it, stunning Durgow with a blow from his tail. He stabbed. Time went still. Then Durgow's body fell to the ground, writhing and twisting. It went limp. Smiling cruelly, the lizard hissed, content with his kill and turning to face his clan. The whooshing sound of a moving blade filled the ears of everybeast. Then the lizard toppled over, a sabre embedded in his back. Woodblade's eyes glistened with tears. He looked at Bondef and Faylay. 'Two left,' he said, his voice trembling.

18

THE WARNING

'Get ready! Salrigg, are the fire-swinger's made? No, don't tip those arrows with poison! Then the flames won't catch on. Here, bind the shaft just below the head with these oiled rags. Sparkpaw, on my signal, set fire to the arrows,' commanded Wortar. Sparkpaw, a rather plump rat who had a tendency to set things aflame, saluted the stoat captain and set about gathering oil barrels that were stolen on one of Valur's raids on islands to set fire on. Salrigg bound oil-soaked vines together and created a weapon similar to a bolas, a fire-swinger. The weasel put it on a pile of other fire-swingers. Valur had a reputation to use these weapons on many of his raids. A particularly famous use was on The Island of The Wrecked Ships when Valur and 300 vermin attacked several tribes of mice and voles, completely destroying their wooden homes that they had built out of the remains of ships. The warrior leader of the mice had summoned help from a small fleet of sea otters. Valur and his army had hurled their fire-swingers continuously at the otter ships until most of them were burned down and sunk beneath the sea. The rest had fled, and some vermin had chased them on the _Slashclaw, _straight onto the jagged rocks of the island. The mouse leader was struck down by two flaming arrows and a fire-swinger.

'Those were the good days,' muttered Salrigg as he made more fire-swingers. His look-out, a fox named Scarsnout, thumped him on the back and announced out loud, 'Ah, yes, wot I wouldn't give t' be back on ther seas an' sail night an' day, right Cap'n? Why did we land our ships here agin, Cap'n?' Salrigg grabbed the fox by the scruff of his neck and hurled him to the ground. Wielding his deadly halberd, the weasel snarled, 'Let me catch yew mentionin' these sort o' things near that Wortar or Cap'n Valur agin an' I'll have yer babbling bothersome gob for my breakfast aboard the Windsail!' Leaving the whimpering fox lying there, Salrigg went back to his work under the star-filled night sky.

Meanwhile, Ghara and Bluddgut readied their grappling hooks. 'All vermin, come on here t' the front!' bellowed Bluddgut. Ghara elbowed him none too softly on the ribs. 'Shut up, yew brainless blaggard! They'll hear us!' Monarch Valur approached. 'Are the hooks ready?' he growled. Both captains saluted. 'Send word to Wortar and Salrigg. Tell them that we're starting,' the wildcat commanded. Ghara sent for a swift weasel who ran off to declare the news to the other two captains. Valur grinned wickedly. 'Begin,' he stated.

Two mouse guards patrolled the battlements warily, listening intently for any vermin sounds. However, Valur and his crews were unseen amidst the shrubbery and trees. Suddenly, scores of grappling hooks flew towards the mice. One caught a guard by the throat. The vermin who threw that one pulled hard instantly. The gurgling guard toppled off the battlements, hitting the ground with an unpleasant squelch. He was then dragged backwards to the forest, out of sight. Without a sound, the second guard was struck by several grappling hooks, the hooks digging into his flesh. With a single wince of pain, he slumped to the ground, his head crashing against a wall brick and rendering him unconscious. One by one, all the guards were eliminated. 'Those woodlanders should know about us. I gave Lugrip orders. Dazkar!' called Valur. The rat came running. 'Send a slingstone up to that bell. Next, send another one through a window,' ordered the cat. The burly water rat took out his sling, loaded it with a hefty stone and began to whirl it. Faster and faster until it was a blur, he let the stone go. It shot up to the belltower. _Clang_! Methusula Bell rang out. The second stone smashed through a window. 'What the...' shouted Espan, waking up. Rubbing his eyes, the hedgehog looked through the broken shards of what was left of his window. 'Tell yer Abbot that we've come for ye!' cried Valur. Espan gaped at Mossflower Woods. Could it be? 'Oh, no,' stated the hedgehog. He ran for Tabbir. 'Vermin!' he bawled.


End file.
